J.D. Damon
Ryan James Damon (born September 20, 1984), who is currently going by the ring name of J.D. Damon, is an Welsh-American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the Elite Answers Wrestling organization appearing on their Voltage brand. He rose to fame under the ring name of Ryan Ramone during his tenure with various wrestling promotions appearing on the TWD Network from 2004 until 2013. Early Life Ryan Damon was born in Cardiff, the capital and largest city in Wales, to George Damon, a manager of a local factory, and Elizabeth Damon (née Hughes), a school teacher. The couple, though successful in their careers, wanted to better their lives for their children. They immigrated to Tampa, Florida when Ryan was six months old. Professional Wrestling Career Ruthless Wrestling Organization After Damon graduated from high school, he decided to begin his training to become a professional wrestler while taking college classes during the day. He would enroll into a wrestling school owner and operated by IUW legends, Kaotic and Phoenix. After nearly 18 months of training, he would eventually debut for Kaotic and Phoenix's wrestling promotion, that was affiliated with the wrestling school, the Ruthless Wrestling Organization Television Title Pursuit After his extensive wrestling training was complete, he immediately debuted under the ring name Ryan Ramone with the new promotion, RWO, co-owned by two of his trainers Kaotic and Phoenix. Ramone immediately entered into a feud with Wiz to determine who would become the inaugural RWO Television Champion. Wiz would eventually win the Television Championship, but the two would continue to feud for the next couple of months. Finally, at the final RWO pay-per-view event, Ramone would challenge Wiz to a Ladder match for the Television Championship. Wiz would retain the title, but it would be revealed later that night that EWO chairman, Game420, had purchased all of RWO's assets including wrestler's contracts. Explicit Wrestling Organization The Catalyst Revolution Game purchased RWO in September of 2004, but it wouldn't be until November of 2004 that we would see Ryan Ramone return to a wrestling ring. He spent two months off rehabilitating an injured ankle. He would eventually return as a third member of a faction known as The Catalyst Revolution, along with Riven and "Double S" Steve Simons. Despite them being a faction, Simons would usually compete in singles competition while Riven and Ramone would team up during various tag team matches. Finally, Ramone and Riven would defeat Scott Moore and Sean Connolly to a Ladder match for the EWO Tag Team Championship. EWO closed down shortly after this. Independent Underground Wrestling The Debut of the Catalyst Revolution With the EWO now out of business, Ryan Ramone and Riven would soon debut for the promotion, Independent Underground Wrestling. They carried around the EWO Tag Team Championship belt that they had won previously, claiming to be the "real Tag Team Champions." At the pay-per-view event Redemption, they would challenge for the IUW Tag Team Championship in a Tag Team Warfare match against then-champions Black Death (Demon and Lazarus) and The Partners in Crime (Phil Taylor and Simply Irresistible). Demon and Lazarus would retain their titles, and Riven quickly left the promotion leaving Ramone to fend for himself in singles competition. Singles Competition / Feud with Toni Ramone Ramone would go on a huge losing streak, losing to nearly every single member of the IUW roster. In November of 2005, he would enter into a feud against his cousin and former IUW World Champion, Toni Ramone. The two cousins would engage into a bitter rivalry like no other. Week in and week out Ryan would come out to the ring impersonating his cousin; mocking him of his past gimmicks. They would eventually battle it out in a No Disqualification match at Access Denied with Ryan getting the victory over his older cousin. Ramone would take some time off after this match, but would take place in the Underground Rumble at Final Punishment. Ramone would be eliminated from the match by the eventual winner, MW. Civil War Games: Team X-Tech Leading up IUW's biggest event of the year, Our Time V, Ramone would form an alliance with IUW X-Tech Champion, Double S, Jay Quinlan, and Adam LaRue, known as Team X-Tech. They would eventually fight it out in a Civil War Games match at the event against Fraksyre, Jason Houston, The Mack, and Kevin Gerards, collectively known as Team UltraViolence. Team UV would win the match with Jason Houston also winning the IUW UltraViolence Championship in the process. Ramone's contract would expire shortly after this match. Despite constant negotiations from IUW management for a renewal of his contract, he would decide to not re-sign with the company. Instead, Ramone would wrestle for various independent promotions such as Cutting Edge Wrestling (CEW), Nothing But Wrestling (NBW), and Next Generation Wrestling (NGW) before ultimately taking several months off to spend time with his family. Independent Underground Wrestling The Blood Brothers / Saviors of the Tag Team Division Despite the many attempts by J.T. Mockery to sign the free agent, Ryan Ramone, to his newly established wrestling promotion, EMPIRE Pro Wrestling, Ramone would eventually re-sign a contract with the IUW. Ramone would make his return helping his cousin, Toni Ramone, during his match at Final Punishment 2006. The cousins would form an alliance known as The Blood Brothers, with their sights set on winning the IUW Tag Team Championship. In February 2007 at IUW's annual pay-per-view event, the Underground Anniversary, The Blood Brothers would defeat "Double S" Steve Simons and Kaotic to win the IUW Tag Team Championship. During their time as champions they would go on to defeat any team that attempted to dethrone them. The Ramone cousins would start calling themselves "The Saviors of the IUW Tag Team Division." During the summer of 2007, the cousins would end up throwing the Tag Team Title belts into a burning trash can, no longer wanting the titles after the tag team division started to fade. Controversial Wrestling Federation Blood & Wine After Ramone was granted his released from IUW, he was quickly signed to a contract with rival promotion, CWF. He debuted with the company on an episode of Annihilation as the mystery tag team partner of Alyoyo; the former tag team partner of his cousin, Toni Ramone. Together the team of Ramone and Alyoyo, known as Blood & Wine, challenged Kris Style and John Austin, also known as Entertainment Redefined, for the CWF Tag Team Championship. After their championship match, which they lost, the team disbanded. Ramone would take two months off to rehabilitate a legitimate ankle injury that he sustained during the match. North Atlantic Champion Ramone would return on October 31, 2007 during the event, Malevolence, as an entrant in the annual Anarchy Brawl; which was eventually won by Vittorio Stamos. Ramone's entire persona would change as he started to embrace the Hollywood lifestyle since relocating Los Angeles. Ramone would start acting more arrogant and cocky, as well as starting to adopt dirty tactics during his matches. He would quickly set his sights on the CWF North Atlantic Championship, which was currently held by Phil Bagwell. In December 2007, he defeated John Austin in a match to determine the number one contender for the North Atlantic Championship. On February 4, 2008 at Hostile Takeover, Ramone defeated Phil Bagwell to become the new North Atlantic Champion. Later that night during the main event, Xarlos Angeles and Adam LaRue brutally attacked World Heavyweight Champion, Shujinko Hamasaki, after he successfully retained his title against Cecil Massie. Ramone, along with Bomber, came down to the ring with a steel chair in hand, looking like he was going to clear the ring of Hamasaki's assailants and turn face in the process. However, Ramone leveled the World Champion with the chair. The four men continued the attack on Hamasaki before announcing at "hostile takeover" of the CWF and collectively being called the Hollywood Takeover Project. The Hollywood Takeover Project After Hostile Takeover, the Hollywood Takeover Project continue to wreck havoc within the organization. The faction quickly turned into a three-man team when Bomber was sidelined with an injury for several months. Ramone would successfull defend his North Atlantic Championship against various wrestlers over the next few months. At Drastic Measures, Ramone would team up with Adam LaRue to participate in a tag team tournament to determine the new number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship; a tournament where the winning team would face off against one another. Over the next few months, both LaRue and Angeles became less active leaving Ramone as the only active member of the faction. At Supremacy on July 20, 2008, Ramone's former tag team partner, Riven, would finally defeat him to win the North Atlantic Championship. Ramone would continue to make attempts at regaining the title, but was unsuccessful each time. At CWF's biggest pay-per-view event of the year, UnRestricted VII, Ramone was supposed to challenge Riven for the CWF North Atlantic Championship; however, due to a contract dispute between Riven and CWF management, Riven would end up walking out on the company. Instead, Ramone competed in a Six-Way Blind Ladder match against Anarchy, Insane Shane, Jay Quinlan, Shane Simpson, and The Reaper with the following opportunities on the line: the first entrant spot into the 2008 Anarchy Brawl, the final entry spot into the 2008 Anarchy Brawl, and the #1 contender's spot for the CWF World Heavyweight Championship. Ramone walked out of the match empty handed. Departure Ramone's final appearance with the CWF was at Oppression on September 28, 2008 when he challenged Shane Simpson for the North Atlantic Championship one last time. Shane Simpson would end up retaining the title over the former champion. Ramone had taken an off-screen backstage executive role within the company a month prior. He would be in charge of the booking of the weekly shows as well as assisted with the creative department. Due to friction with the other executive staff, Ramone walked out of the company and would not be seen in a CWF ring again for four years. Independent Underground Wrestling Developmental Championship Pursuit / Final Departure Two weeks before IUW's annual pay-per-view event, Access Denied, Ramone made his return to the company brutally attacking IUW Developmental Champion, Lee Hollywood. He would compete in a Triple Threat match for the title at Access Denied, which also involved Hawk, but came up short when he was pinned by champion Lee Hollywood. Ramone and Lee Hollywood would eventually put their differences aside when they would challenge The Complete Heels (Breakneck Tiger and Jay Quinlan) for the IUW Undisputed Tag Team Championship at the Final Punishment pay-per-view event. The champions would end up retaining their championship against the challengers. This was Ramone's final appearances with the company before it went bankrupt and closed down. Controversial Wrestling Federation No Holds Barred After taking some time off from the world of professional wrestling, Ramone made his return of the "Land of Controversy" with a brand new look and attitude. He finally shed his pretty boy looks and designer suits for a more grunge look. Ramone immediately entered into CWF's No Holds Barred division and targeted the CWF No Holds Barred Champion, Zach Bryant. The two would finally clash in a gruesome match in June of 2013 in the main event of the main event at Drastic Measures. Bryant would come out victorious and retain his championship. Hollywood Takeover Project II Ramone would bring back an old friend to help him take over the company. Xarlos Angeles would make his return to the company after being away for several years, as they re-formed a more sadistic version of the Hollywood Takeover Project. They were also joined by Zack Fame and his valet, Holly Wood. However, he was kicked out of the faction after a month. Ramone would eventually win the number thirty entry spot into that annual Anarchy Brawl at Malevolence, which was eventually won by Insane Shane. Earlier in the night at Malevolence, Ramone would go one-on-one with his former stablemate, Zack Fame. Fame got the upperhand in the match, but was eliminated by Ramone later in the night during the Anarchy Brawl. Ramone and Xarlos would eventually join forced with CWF President Travis Alloy and then-CWF World Heavyweight Champion Cecil Massie. Shortly after this alliance came about, the CWF went out of business. MERGE Pro Wrestling Ownership With the CWF, as well as their rival company CEW, both out of money, Ramone and Xarlos purchased the assets of the two companies and merged them as one promotion, MERGE Pro. MERGE Pro would hold weekly events on the HBO network, Monday Night #Hashtag. The company would only last for three months before they closed down due to poor television ratings. Elite Answers Wrestling The Beginning On Monday March 16, 2015, Ramone, now going by the ring name J.D. Damon, signed a multi-year contract with the company's top executives to wrestle for Elite Answers Wrestling on their Showdown brand. Damon made his EAW debut by defeating El Landerson during a pre-show match on the March 28, 2015 edition of Showdown. Later that night, Damon attacked backstage interviewer Pierre McGuire during a scheduled interview. On the April 4, 2015 broadcast of Showdown, it was announced that Damon would compete in a Fatal Four-Way Grand Rampage qualifying match on the following week's episode of Showdown. Damon was unsuccessful in securing a spot in the 2015 Grand Rampage match on the April 11, 2015 broadcast of Showdown as Troy Archello pinned El Landerson to win. Later on in the broadcast, Damon was attacked by an unknown assailant in the backstage area. Damon teamed up with his assailant, Alistair Murray, on the May 2, 2015 broadcast of Showdown in a match against then-Interwire Champion, Zach Genesis, and then-Vixens Champion, Tarah Nova, collectively known as Team Freaks. Murray was pinned by Nova to cost his team the match. After the match, Damon brutally attacked Murray taking his frustrations out on his attacker and ending his in-ring career. New Breed Pursuit After a few weeks of being forced into failed tag team matches with various members of the EAW roster, Damon finally picked up a victory against the recently signed Salot on the June 6, 2015 edition of Showdown. Later on in the show, EAW New Breed Champion Stark came out to the ring to hand pick his opponent from the Showdown roster to be involved in the Fatal Four-Way Ultimate X match at Pain For Pride Eight. Before he could handpick his choice, Damon stormed out to the ring and demanded that Stark choose him after being put into a Crossface submission. The weeks leading up to their match at Pain For Pride, all four men would make sure that they made the other's lives an absolute living hell. On June 28, 2015 at Pain For Pride Eight, TLA would defeat Damon, Stark, and Charlie Scene in the Fatal Four-Way Ultimate X match to become the new EAW New Breed Champion. Voltage & New Pure Champion On the July 6, 2015 edition of Battleground, J.D. Damon was drafted from the Showdown brand to the Voltage brand. The following week on Voltage, Damon took part in a Fatal Four-Way match against The Pizza Boy, Superior Quality 85, and Liam Catterson to determine a number one contender for the EAW Pure Championship. Despite suffering from an injured shoulder from his Ultimate X match at Pain for Pride, Damon went through with the match, however, he was not victorious. Damon would further injure his should and took a two month hiatus to rehabilitate it. In early September, Damon would take to the social media website, Twitter, to announce his return to EAW. Voltage General Manager, Ashten Cross, announced an eight-man single elimination tournament to determine the number one contender for the EAW Pure Championship; the winner would face the current champion, Aren Mstislav, at Shock Value for the title. Damon defeated Valiente Wyvern in a quarter-final match on the October 4, 2015 Voltage. He would defeat Zayn Christ during the semi-finals on October 11, 2015, and finally Damon defeated Liam Catterson, with the help of outside interferance from Aren Mstislav, on October 18, 2015 to win the Pure Tournament and become the new number one contender. The following week, Damon and his opponent at Shock Value, Aren Mstislav, were interviewed by WWEFan discussing the tournament and their upcoming championship match. Surprisingly the interview ended with Damon walking out on both men. On the November 1, 2015 Voltage, Ashten Cross booked both Damon and Mstislav in an Extreme Rules Non-Title Tag Team match against the EAW Unified Tag Team Champions, Y2Impact and Heart Break Gal. The end saw Damon betray his tag team partner for the night when he attacked Mstislav's knee with a steel pipe, attempting to injure him to get the upper hand heading into their match at Shock Value.. Damon then attempted to walk out of the match, but was tossed back into the ring by Heart Break Gal and was assaulted with a steel chain around his throat. The Mercenaries then pinned both Damon and Mstislav simultaneously to pick up the victory. A week later, Damon lost a match to Jameson Royale when Mstislav attacked Damon with his crutch. The two rivals would finally battle it out in a pure wrestling match at Shock Value for the EAW Pure Championship. Damon would win the match after hitting Aren with his finishing move, Death By Damon, to become the new EAW Pure Champion. Personal Life Damon has been a fan of professional wrestling since he was five years old, when he attended a live wrestling event and decided to become professional wrestler at the age twelve. His older cousin, Antoni, is also a professional wrestler who has worked in several of the same companies as Ryan. Damon is an avid New England sports fan. He holds season tickets for both the MLB team, the Boston Red Sox, and the NFL team, the New England Patriots. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''DBD - Death By Damon'' – (Muscle Buster) **''Silencing the Critics'' – (Arm Trap Crossface) **Superkick *'Signature moves' **''Air Damon'' – (Shooting Star Press) **Belly-to-Belly Suplex **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **''Chaos Theory'' – (Double Underhook Piledriver) **''Chaos Theory II – (Kneeling Back-to-Belly Piledriver) **Discus Elbow Smash **Diving Moonsault **Double Underhook DDT **Dragon Sleeper, sometimes while applying bodyscissors **Dragon Suplex **European Uppercut **Figure Four Leglock **Fisherman's Suplex **Multiple kick variations ***''The Collapse – (Springboard Roundhouse) ***Drop, sometimes from the top rope ***Enzuigiri ***''Murder Kick – (Running Big Boot to a cornered opponent) ***''Sin Kick – ''(Shining Wizard) **''No Remorse – ''(Diving Double Foot Stomp) **Samoan Drop **''Spine Breaker (Jumping Double Knee Backbreaker) **Springboard clothesline **''Welcome to Hollywood!'' (Reverse STO into the turnbuckles) *'Managers' **Becky Stevens **Chanel Ramsey **Lily Edwards *'Nicknames' **'"The Elite"' **''''The Epic" **"Mr. Cutting Edge" **"The Purist"' **'"The Ultimate Disharmony"' *'Entrance themes''' **"Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)" by A.F.I. **"Enemy" by Fozzy (EWO / IUW) - Used while a member of the Catalyst Revolution **"Away" by Mercy Drive **"Blood Brothers" by Papa Roach (IUW) - Used while teaming with Toni Ramone **"Numb/Encore" by Jay Z & Linkin Park (CWF) **"Unsettling Differences" by Blue Smock Nancy (CWF / MERGE Pro) **"I'm Not Jesus" by Apocalyptica feat. Corey Taylor (EAW; March 28, 2015 - July 6, 2015) **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xhubIqV1CI "Love The Way You Hate Me"] by Like A Storm (EAW; July 6, 2015 - Present) Championships & Accomplishments * Controversial Wrestling Federation ** CWF North Atlantic Champion (1 time) * Elite Answers Wrestling ** EAW Pure Champion (1 time, current) ** Pure Title #1 Contender's Tournament winner (2015) ** Beef of the Week (2 times) ** Promoer of the Week (1 time) ** Rising Star of the Week (1 time) * Explicit Wrestling Organization ** EWO Tag Team Champion (1 time) – with Riven * Independent Underground Wrestling ** IUW Undisputed Tag Team Champion (1 time) – with Toni Ramone ** Feud of the Month (November 2006) – vs. Toni Ramone External Links * J.D. Damon's profile on EAW.com * J.D. Damon on Twitter Category:EAW Category:EAW Extremists Category:American Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Characters from Las Vegas, Nevada Category:Wrestlers